


The Cloaked Warrior

by RealmOfPossibility



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A What-If Story, Amazon!Kara, Because I Love History Between Characters, Canon Compliant, Canon but with a TWEEEST, Everyone's a bit BadAss, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kinda you'll see, Mentor!Diana, Smart!Kara, Wiser!Kara, lots of backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmOfPossibility/pseuds/RealmOfPossibility
Summary: Kara Zor-El's world slowly explodes and shatters to pieces behind her as she runs away to another planet to protect her cousin.In a hurry to be beside her young cousin, Kara makes one crucial mistake: she speeds up her pod a little too much.Way too much.After having lived on Earth for nearly two centuries, cut off from the world, Kara is one of the most powerful people on the planet. That attracts a lot of unwanted attention, especially after she outs herself. Apparently, National City has its own superhero now.With friends and allies on her side, Kara Zor-El must fight her way through robots, relationships, meta-humans, feelings, aliens and even family. as they threaten to take over all that she cares about.Will two hundred years of experience be enough for one of the toughest years of her life?





	1. The Journey So Far

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is a bit of a prologue leading to the point where Season 1 of the show starts. That's where the tweaking starts, really. This idea has been luring for so long that I had to write it. Also, this is my first work, so please do tell me how it is. I won't give away too much, now.
> 
> Happy reading!

Krypton shook beneath Kara Zor-El’s feet, shuddering as it took its last breaths with difficulty. Kara tried to tune out the cries of pain and misery from her people as her parents rushed her to the tunnel below her house. Her mother’s hand was on her shoulder; her father ran backwards behind them as he covered their backs with the Kryptonian gun that he had never used in his life. Her heart beat seemed to be out of control, and she may as well be having a heart attack, but she dredged on.

“Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's.”, her father said as they entered the tube. “You will follow him to Earth.”

“I'm not afraid, Father.”, she replied confidently, but she was. She was afraid. Even at thirteen years old, she knew exactly what was happening. She had to leave it all behind. Everything—her parents, her family, her friends, her people. Everything was going to be destroyed in front of her eyes as she ran to another planet and protected her younger cousin.

“The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way and we'll be with you in your dreams.”, her mother reassured her, talking faster now that the pandemonium outside grew. “You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin. Because of the Earth's yellow sun, you'll have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things.”

Her mother’s voice sounded one of both hope and defeat, and it shattered Kara’s heart that she couldn’t do anything about it. She could do nothing but runaway. Something steeled inside her. If running away was the only thing she could do, she would do it to the best of her abilities.

“I won't fail Kal-El. Or you.”, she said, trying to sound as brave as she could.

Her heart clenched even more as her mother’s arms snaked around her and squeezed her tight. Kara put in all the love she had into the hug, because this might be the last time she would ever get to hug her mother. 

A tear slid down her cheek. Her determination was breaking; she didn’t want to go. She was ready to die; right here in her mother’s arms. They could go into Rao’s light together. Forever. Her father’s hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her self-pity. There was Kal to be looked after. She had to go.

“I love you, Kara.”, her mother said softly to her, sobbing softly as an explosion rocked the area even more. “You must go, now. Go!”

The screen of her pod came up with a whoosh, separating her from her parents forever. She shut her eyes even the pod’s rockets boosted up, drowning out the sound of dying Krypton. She didn’t open her eyes until she was in outer space, her planet shaking behind her. She couldn’t see her parents again; she couldn’t break down again. When she did open her eyes, the vastness of space was glaring at her, and the light of Rao gleamed over something in front of her.

“Kal”, she whispered softly to herself. She had to reach him; he couldn’t be left alone a second. She had to be right beside him.

Even as cryo-sleep threatened to claim her, Kara reached over to the control board of her pod and increased the speed. The pod came slightly closer to Kal’s. She kept increasing it bit by bit as Kal’s pod became more and more prominent. She was almost right next to him. Almost there. Kara did not notice the warning that rung slightly in her pod, increasing in loudness. I’m almost there.

Kara felt herself be smacked back into her seat as her pod zoomed faster than she’d even seen anything go. It zoomed right past Kal’s. But Kara did not notice. She did not hear the explosion of her native planet behind her. She did not notice anything as the force of the momentum as cryo-sleep finally claimed her.

Kara Zor-El only saw white. 

\-----------------------------------

When Kara first woke up, she saw the sky. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It was peaceful; the white drifting over the sea blue, looking as soft as a dragon’s wing. They seemed to be floating away from her and it has the most beautiful thing Kara had ever seen. She had nothing like this on Krypt--

It all hit her all over again; her heart shattering into a million pieces all over again. It was gone; it was all gone, and she was the last of her kind. The last of her kind. She hated the sound of that. Her breath came in short pants, her chest hurt, her lungs didn’t seem to get enough breath. Her mouth was dry.

It was too much; it was all too much. It had to stop; it had to stop now. She wanted to die; it would all be so much easier. She would just leave everything behind and stay in Rao’s light. It would all be over; completely over.

Suddenly, a part of the sky became dark. A shadow fell on her face; in the shape of a man. No, a woman. Someone was looking down on her. Slowly, Kara’s vision cleared, though blood was still pounding in her ears and her breath was short.

The woman was petite, with a brown skin color. Her brown eyes seemed to gaze into hers intently, as if asking for an answer. She was wearing a gown similar to what Kara’s mother used to; but much more colorful, much more frilly and much more fluffy. Her lips were pursed, but Kara could still see a small kind smile.  
“Rov ghozh nahkluv?”, Kara said, accidentally slipping into Kryptonian. Her heart shuddered yet again.

“Sorry.”, the woman said, shaking her head. Kara frowned a bit, biting her lip.

“Simihi mani yibalali?”, Kara said, shifting into another language her pod had seeded into her memory.

“No.”, the woman repeated, shaking her head and frowning with sympathy. Kara cleared her throat; shifting into yet another language.

“Can you understand me?”, Kara said again, and this time, the woman’s face split into a smile, and she nodded slowly.

“Name?”, the woman said, leaning down slightly, offering Kara her hand.

“K-Kara.”, she replied, hating herself for stuttering, for the tears flowing down her cheeks. She grabbed her hand.

“Kara.”, the woman repeated, her smile growing as she pulled the girl slowly. “You come from stars?”

Kara nodded mutely, jumping out of the pod as the woman led her out. As she looked around, she saw open green grasslands, which were such a rare entity back… there. The tall grass hit her knees, and tiny insects bounced around her as the woman led her to a small village on the horizon.

“I is Ratama:nok.”, the woman said softly. “You know time?”

Kara shook her head again; deciding it would be better than to speak and start bawling.

“They call year.”, she said. “Eighteen ninety... Kara, you come with me?”

Kara thought about it for a second, before she remembered something. Kal! Where was he? She had to protect him! But… she had crossed his pod. She had reached here earlier than he had. He was nowhere to be found. But he would come eventually. She could wait. She would wait.

Kara nodded again, and couldn’t keep a smile off her face when the woman smiled back just as brilliantly. 

\--------------------------------------------

Kara knew the second home of her life for a total of four weeks. That was when they had come.

Kara had no name for them, because they were much worse than human and slightly better than monsters. Without word or notice, they came rampaging in, killing everything and everyone in their sight. 

The :ton family was the first to go, for their hut was the closest to the border. They had had a son, Hirosu:ton-- a young boy who had become a friend of Kara’s. He was gunned down right in front of her. 

Commotion spread through the village market at the sound of the flint stone guns firing; people started running in every direction, dropping their commodities on the ground. All shops were closed in seconds, as Kara stood there, watching it all unfold.

It was like Krypton exploding all over again.

Ratama grabbed her hand with a fastness Kara had never seen before, and she was pulling her away from the crowd frantically. They ran to the nearest stock house closest to the market, where Ratama shoved Kara into a smallest corner she could find, before wrapping her arms around her and covering her.

It was all a little too similar.

They heard death before they saw it. The stock house door being kicked open; guns blaring; men laughing. Ratama’s eyes flashed with something Kara didn’t understand, and she quickly pulled out her ring and squeezed it into Kara’s hand.

“No move.”, Ratama whispered in her ear, as harshly as a person as kind as her could manage. “No come out.”

Kara could stop these bad people with a single hand-- a single finger. She could fly them out of here. She could eye-fire through these people. She could break them in two. She could turn them to ice.

But when her powers had first manifested a few days after she had arrived, after she had realized that she could hear every breath in town, every heartbeat a hundred distances around, Ratama had sternly told her one rule-- the only rule. Never, ever, use her powers in front of people. She was a girl, that was bad enough. A powerful girl would be a taboo; dead in seconds.

So Kara sat uselessly as Ratama jumped out of her hiding place and ran in the opposite direction. Seconds later, bullets flew, and Ratama fell down. She was gone too.

Kara had tears steadily streaming down her cheeks when the creatures with the guns finally found her, cowering in a corner like the coward she was. They laughed down at her before pulling her up and away with them.

Kara Zor-El had first lost her world, and now Kara:nok had lost it as well.

\-----------------------------

Kara’s rescuer called herself Wonder Woman. Kara internally wondered if people had started using literal names within the year that she had been locked away.

Kara had been singing a Kryptonian melody, one that her mother had often sung to Kara after she hurt herself. The metallic steel door kicked open and slammed on the floor with a loud thud. There she stood in a blue, red and yellow suit that showed so much skin that Ratama would probably have a heart attack.

The thought made Kara laugh and cry at the same time.

Wonder Woman had a sword in her hand,a sparkling lasso hung from her waist as she headed towards Kara. She bent down next to her, looking extremely concerned as she snapped the manacles that Kara could have done as well.

“Are you okay, young girl?”, she asked her, with sincerity Kara had not seen in a long time.

Kara could not speak. She simply nodded and allowed Wonder Woman to pull her out of the disgusting chamber. But the threat was not over yet. As they existed the antechamber, Kara heard the distinct sound of a gun loading, from somewhere not too far away. The sound of a click, that she will later realize is a safety switch opening. Another click, of the trigger.

Without even thinking, Kara pulled Wonder Woman down, almost dislocating her hand in the process. She covered her without hesitation as the gun started going off behind her. The bullets bore holes in her filthy shirt and it was dotted by the end of it, when someone finally took out the idiot shooter, but the damage had been done.

Wonder Woman was, ironically, looking at her in wonder. Kara felt like she was under inspection.

“Who are you?”, she asked Kara, almost whispering.

Kara didn’t know.

Wonder Woman-- Diana, she called herself--- she took her to her home town. Another home, Kara thought. Yet again, another home to be lost. And yet, no matter how hard Kaa tried to remain aloof, Diana treated her like a little sister, like something to be loved and cared for. People there treated her like family. 

Kara Zor-El, unwillingly as she may, became Kara Prince, Diana Prince’s adopted little sister. Themyscira became her home.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kara Prince was a trained soldier of Themyscira, second only to Artemis and Diana herself, both of whom had been vital in her learning to not hide her powers, but master them.

Sometimes, Kara did feel like she was betraying Ratama:nok’s memory by disrespecting her final words. When she told Diana about it, though, she got a whack on the head.

“Ratama:nok wanted what was best for you.”, Diana said, sighing a bit. “Always remember that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Time didn’t pass in Themyscira, nor did news come in so easily. So Kara never got the news of Kal’s pod landing in the middle of America nearly a hundred years after hers. Not until it was too late, anyway.

When she had finally heard the news, she had ignored Artemis’s orders, Diana’s advice, and about a hundred other Themyscira laws to go find her younger cousin. And she’d got a good shouting at when she had returned, but it had seemed like the right choice in the emotion and heat of the moment.

So she flew off from Themyscira, all the way to America, to Smallville. It was apparently the late 1900s, now. Kara flew all over the land of America (which looked surprisingly well-lit) before she found Kal.

And she did find Kal, all right. But she had been too late. He was pre-teen, about nine years old, and looking happier than she could ever imagine, with his adopted Earth family. No, he wasn’t Kal-El anymore; he was Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent.

He had a family; a home that Kara, young and inexperienced, living in an all-woman’s country, would never quite be able to give him. Her heart shattering into a million peices that rivaled the pain of the destruction of Krypton, Kara Prince flew off.

Yet another parent she had let down, added to the list.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

By far, the longest mission Kara had ever run was living undercover with the Danvers. Mentally, Kara was matured as an adult, but physically, Kara was no more than about sixteen years old. 

And so she went, as an adopted daughter to Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, a sister to the fifteen year old, Alexandra Danvers, with one mission in mind: Protect Jeremiah Danvers from the DEO.

She picked up quite a few acting skills on the way.

Kara grew closer to Alex than she thought was just job related; the two became so much like sisters that the idea of leaving it all behind actually hurt sometimes. Unfortunately though, she had to act like a normal teenager and take part in the school system of America, which was a nightmare of awkwardness.

Alex’s punk rock phase didn’t help matters either.

Nor did the fact that English was technically her second language, that the science here, both living and nonliving was so different from the one on Krypton. That she had seen how horrible history actually was; that the books didn’t really cover the lives lost in the past.

The memory of Krypton was painful as well, especially now that she had adoptive parents and a sister. She had a family here on Earth, and it had been so many years since she had landed. The images of Krypton sometimes faded, her mother’s smile sometimes was duller than she thought was real, she didn’t remember the shades of er father’s eyes.

But the pain-- oh, the pain-- that never vanished, for it was like a hook that would always keep pulling at Kara, pulling her heart out, even, and it was more painful every time she thought about it. She didn’t think she would ever get over it.

Once, she had heard a car accident a little far off from the beach where Alex and her friends had been goofing around. She’s squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to react, not to run, but it had been in vain. She couldn’t ignore a cry for help. She’d bolted.

Going slightly faster than the average human would, she’d reached the car, crossing the mother, jumped on top of it in one mad leap, and pulled the kid out all in a second. Running back, puffing slightly, she’d carefully handed the kid to the mother, who had dissolved in a series of ‘thank you’s.

Alex and her friends had soon followed her and reached the spot she was at. Kara was panting, and had a smudge of grease on her face, but ultimately looked uninjured. Alex’s eyes fleeted to the car, instead, where petrol was falling onto a fire.

A shout for Kara’s name died in her throat when the car exploded in front of her eyes and a steel panel came flying for her face.

\----------------------------------

Jeremiah later found Kara sulking on a bench in the garden, her legs pulled up, her chin on her knees.

“Alex will be fine.”, he said, sitting down. “Three stitches on the forehead, is all.”

Kara smiled just a bit, finding comfort in the fact that the injury wasn’t too serious. They sat in a comfortable silence after that, his hand behind Kara’s head. After a while, he produced a pair of glasses from his pocket and handed them to Kara.

“They’re lead-lined.”, he said in response to Kara’s confused expression. “They’ll suppress your vision. Help you fit in.”

Kara, even at that point, realised that they would be more trouble than helpful, but Jeremiah was looking at her so hopefully, that she couldn’t help but smile and accept the glasses. It would be something to remember them by, like her necklace from her mother, or the ring from Ratama.

Her mission lasted three years and she remained in the family for three years, till the day the power balance of the DEO changed and finally rested in their favour. Fatefully, it was also around the time she got to graduate from high school.

Hours after her graduation ceremony, Diana knocked on their door, coming in dressed as a doctor and not in her usual Wonder Woman costume (which was probably for the best). Apparently, Kara had been ‘chosen for an outreach program somewhere in the Sahara’ through her school.

With a lot of convincing, the Danvers parents allowed her to go. She promised to keep in touch with Alex, who looked like she had just lost the most important thing in her life. Kara Danvers was determined to keep that promise.

Well, as much as she could from a magical country.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kara, in the course of her life had many names: Kara Zor-El, Kara:nok, Kara Prince and Kara Danvers, to name just a few.

But the greatest of her life was yet to come.

It all started on a fateful night in 2015...


	2. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's back in National City from Africa (ahem, ahem) after two years, but who knew that everything was going to go down that one night?  
> Certainly not Kara.  
> She didn't even know that planes were that heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, it is, chapter 2! This is where it officially starts! Hope you like it!  
> Happy reading!

Alex Danvers was marching up the corridor leading to her apartment, when she heard  _ her  _ voice; one she hadn’t heard in about two years. She increased her speed, a smile growing on her face as she almost ran to her door. Her heartbeat sped up a little as she turned the curve and actually saw her.

 

“I am looking for a Alex Danvers?”, she was asking Alex’s neighbor. “She lives somewhere here?”

 

“Kara?”, Alex asked, her voice a little breathless.

 

Kara’s eyes fleeted past the neighbor in a second and rested on Alex. Her smile broke into an easy smile; one that so reassuring and trusting; that Alex had missed so much. Without even realizing, Alex was taking a step towards her, putting her arms around Kara’s neck, squeezing so tight that it would hurt a human. She knew Kara even couldn’t feel it anyway.

Kara, on the other hand, could break her in half, but Alex was never scared. How could she be from her sister? And when Kara did return the embrace, it was always gentle, like she  _ was _ afraid she might hurt Alex, even though Alex was not.

 

“It’s been too long.”, Kara mumbled above her shoulder, refusing to move just yet.

 

“Too long.”, Alex agreed, shaking her head against Kara’s shoulder a little. It was eventually Alex that broke the hug, because she felt that she might start crying any second if they continued. To compensate, she smacked Kara on her arm.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”, Alex asked her, sounding extremely exasperated. “I have a flight to Geneva today!”

 

“That’s fine, Alex.”, Kara replied, chuckling a bit. “I’m staying for a while.”

 

Alex was about to reply when she heard a cough from behind Kara. Immediately, all the joy and excitement melted into a puddle of annoyance as the one and only-- her irritating Majesty, Diana Prince-- came into view, standing beside Kara. 

She was pretty much glaring at Alex, an action that Alex gladly reciprocated. Needless to say, the two didn’t like each other that much.

 

“Oh.”, Alex said, her lips tilted downwards. “You’re here too.”

 

“Luckily.”, Diana replied, raising her chin up. Oh, Alex hated that so much. She wished she could sucker-punch those perfect teeth out of her mouth.

 

Kara laughed lightly to break the tension. It didn’t quite work.

 

“So, Alex.”, she started, trying to divert the attention. “Um, I know this is kinda short notice… kinda no-notice, really… and I really shou--”

 

“Kara.”, Alex cut her off, for she knew that her sister was going to go into complete rant mode. “You are always welcome to crash here.” Then almost as an afterthought. “And anyone you bring too.”

 

Diana almost growled at her.

 

“You’re the best.”, Kara said, smiling her patented ‘sunny white’ smile and turning towards the door of Alex’s apartment. “Hope you have enough food in store, because I am  _ starving! _ ”

 

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s antics as she pushed open the door of her apartment. By Alex’s own admission, it was slightly dull and more than a little bare, and pretty much covered with work papers; thankfully, most that she would not want Kara to see were hidden around and at the office.

 

“Needs redecorating.”, Kara mumbled behind her, and Alex rolled her eyes. “Another molecular bio conference?”

 

“Yup.”, Alex said, not letting her heart speed up, because Kara would  _ definitely  _ know then. “Geneva’s the WHO homebase, so they have a lot of meeting there. But I’ll be back in about two days.” She turned to her sister. “How long are you here?”

 

Kara shuffled, putting her hands in her pockets, and Alex then noticed that neither Kara nor  _ Her Irritatingness _ had any luggage. Diana was staring at her, frowning. Her eyes bore into Alex as if she knew  _ exactly  _ what Alex was thinking and doing. Alex turned quickly.

 

“Um.”, Kara started. “We really just needed a place to crash. We don’t know how long it’s gonna be.”

 

“That-- that’s not a problem.”, Alex reiterated quickly, because she just got her sister back and she couldn’t lose her again. “This apartment needs to see more faces, anyway.”

 

“Hm-hm.”, Kara said, looking around the bare house a little skeptically.

 

“So.”, Alex started, slightly gritting her teeth as Diana plopped down on her couch and put up her legs on her table. “How is Africa?”

 

“Oh, it’s great!”, Kara replied, quickly making up what she was going to say. “The people are so kind and generous and thankful and the kids of the  _ Neera  _ village are adorable! You know, they have tamed elephants there. They really enjoy eating bamb--  _ oh! _ ”

 

Suddenly, Kara seemed to remember something and excitedly pulled something out of the satchel that Alex just noticed.

 

“Your favorite!”, Kara said, handing Alex a brown Thai package. “Thought you’d like it!”

 

Alex smiled at the gesture, but Kara felt that there was something off about it. Gesturing Kara towards the kitchen (out of Diana’s eyesight, though Kara did not notice.), Alex took out a beer bottle, almost pushing another one towards Kara before she remembered that Kara could not get drunk anyway.

Opening the package confirmed her suspicions.

 

“So.”, Alex said slyly, dropping her voice to a whisper so that Diana could not hear in. “Have you been using your powers lately?”

 

Kara scoffed very unconvincingly.

 

“W--What? No! Of, of course not!”, she replied indignantly.

 

“Kara.”, Alex chided in reply. “Tell me that this isn’t from my favorite place in Chicago.”

 

Kara wisely didn’t reply, but did shuffle on her feet, which was a clear tell for Alex.

 

“You can’t exploit your powers like that!”, Alex said, sighing. “Kara!”

 

“Why not?”, Kara replied, actually perplexed, pouting a bit. “Superman uses his powers.”

 

“You are not Superman.”, Alex replied, following Kara towards the dining table again. “Nor do you need to be. You only need to be my awesome sister, Kara Danvers.” She started sorting through the Thai. “My awesome sister who brings the best Thai in the country on day’s notice.”

 

She did not notice Diana wince. Kara grinned.

 

“You are the best.”, Kara replied, with so much affection that Alex almost blushed.

 

“Yeah, well…”, Alex started, a bit flustered.

 

“What time is your flight?”, Diana asked suddenly, startling Alex a little. Alex glanced down at her watch.

 

“Crap!”, Alex exclaimed, because she was late and Diana was right. “My plane leaves in half-an-hour!”

 

“Go.”, Kara said, dragging the suitcase out. “When you come back, Diana, me and potstickers will be waiting.”

 

Alex couldn’t stop a smile from growing on her face as she hugged Kara yet again, before quickly dragging her suitcase out, longingly looking back. Kara shooed her out, laughing. As Alex stepped out, pulling her suitcase, Chicago Thai in the other hand, Kara closed the door behind her. 

She listened in with her super-hearing for a while, till she was sure Alex had gone. When she was sure, Kara sighed, leaning her head on the door.

 

“We shouldn’t have come here.”, Diana stated from behind her.

 

“I know.”, Kara replied, turning back towards her. “Rao, I know. But… but I had to meet her once, Diana. She’s my sister.”

 

Diana winced slightly, but did not say anything about it.

 

“We will need to go away.”, she stated instead. “Disappear.” 

 

“I know. I know.”, Kara replied again, plopping down on the couch beside her. “But since we  _ are  _ here for a week or two, let's just enjoy it.”

 

Diana grumbled in reply, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Kara.

 

“Don’t you give me that.”, Kara said, lightly hitting Diana with the small pillow beside her. “Take out your map, we’ll scout out a few areas.”

 

Diana just grumbled.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a few hours later when it happened; when everything came tumbling down like dominoes.

 

Kara and Diana had gone through a few districts, making a route for how they were going on scourge the area, and had taken a break. Kara had ordered two extra-large pepperoni pizzas, out of which one-and-a-half was for Kara herself. The news was blaring on the television on the back ground.

 

“What about your online friend?”, Diana was asking Kara, who was aggressively chewing on a crust. “The one who was oh so very invested in your vast knowledge of the multiverse?”

 

“What about him?”, Kara replied, taking a swig of her soda.

 

“I believe you said he was living in National City.”

 

“Oh, yeah! He did tell me that! Maybe I’ll go meet him! That ought to be a little interesting.”

 

“Shall we call it a date, then?”, Diana teased lightly.

 

“Ha!”, Kara scoffed, waving her slice at Diana. “I’m two hundred years old, Diana. Takes more than some starry-eyed online Joe to deal with me.”

 

“You utter truth, Kara.”, Diana said saintly, snatching Kara’s soda bottle. “Only the strongest of beings are capable of controlling a  menace like you.”

 

They were soon laughing over a Thanagarian who’d tried to punch them after they had broken his guns, joyfully recalling all the previous missions they had run together. A little later, the conversation turned towards the first time they had met.

 

“... And I hear bullets go off and I’m ready to jump in front of this poor little girl.”, Diana was saying with a slice in their hands. “But guess what? The girl’s bulletproof! What are the chances? And you had these big, big sad blue eyes, and you looked like this tiny, tiny puppy and I just wanted to take you with me…”

 

An extremely flustered Kara was blushing all through Diana’s anecdote, but her smile died immediately when her super-hearing caught one word being said on the television. 

 

_ Geneva. _

 

Diana immediately picked it up, for she stopped talking as Kara jumped out from her comfortable place on the couch and rushed towards the television, increasing the volume.

 

“What happened?”, Diana asked her, concerned over Kara’s almost hysterical reaction.

 

“... possible engine failure.”, the man of the news was worriedly saying. “If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure.”

 

Diana glanced one look at Kara’s face and immediately knew what she was thinking.

 

“No.”, she immediately stated sternly. “ _ No _ , Kara!”

 

“I have to.”, Kara simply said, already walking towards the window.

 

“No, you  _ do _ not.”, Diana said, this time a little harshly. “It’s not worth it!”

 

Kara did not even dignify that with a reply. She was pulling the window up and shedding her Khakis and shirt to reveal her war-suit; a minimal armor with a breastplate, gauntlets, shin-guards, and elbow-guards. 

 

It was all blue, red and yellow, based off of Diana’s original outfit, which she’d eventually given up. However, on Kara’s suit, the El symbol stood proudly on her breastplate. There was no helmet, but a determined Kara always looked terrifying.

 

“ _ If you do this, there’s no coming back _ !”, Diana said, in a last-ditch effort. As soon as she said it, she knew that it was wrong of her on so many levels.

 

Kara actually looked shaken by that, and Diana suddenly really wished she could take it back.

 

“Understood.”, Kara whispered in reply, her voice full of despair. Diana wanted nothing more than to ask for forgiveness, but she could do nothing but watch as Kara jumped out the window and bounded to the skies.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Kara flew through the skies, her eyes stinging a bit from the tears of loss she refused to shed at the moment. She was sure she was nearly reaching the speed of sound, but she bounded on. Her super-hearing was intently focused on the cockpit of the plane.

 

“ _ Shit!”,  _ the pilot was saying.  _ “We just lost another engine. Mayday! Mayday!” _

 

There were people screaming. Sirens were wailing.

 

“ _ Flight attendants, brace for impact!” _

 

Kara x-rayed through to the plane, and saw Alex on the window seat, madly looking around as flight attendants frantically ran to-and-fro from corner to corner and oxygen masks unnecessarily dropped from the overhead cabins.

 

Kara reached the plane as soon as she could, and quickly flew to the bottom of it, knowing that the wings and the top would not give her the proper grip and strength she would have to exert. As soon as she pressed her hands into the metal of the plane, the metal folded beneath her hands, making dentures in the shape of her hands.

 

The plane was surprisingly heavy.

 

Using almost all her strength, Kara lifted the plane, and slowly,  _ slowly,  _ it stopped falling down. Metal creaked. The engine roared.

 

“ _ We’re levelling off!” _

 

Just when Kara thought it was easy going from there, she noticed the bridge in front of her,

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

Metal creaked even more as she started pushing upwards even more. Her hands dug in so deep that her back hit the metal as well. Slowly, the plane tilted upwards, higher and higher. Slowly, it went almost horizontal, going clean over the bridge; its tail barely hitting one of the towers.

She grunted as people in the plane screamed and yelled even more. As softly as she could, Kara started retracting pressure and plane started coming down, even tilting down a bit. Kara could hear cheers from the plane and the bridge as the water surface of the bay came closer and closer to her face.

When the plane landed on the bay, she went completely under.

 

For a second, Kara had almost no strength to swim out. But she eventually did break surface, and quickly paddled over to the wing of the plane, and quickly pulled herself up. Looking around, she could see people clicking pictures.

  
But her eyes were focused on Alex, who was gazing at her through the window, with an expression Kara was too tired to interpret right now. She even gave Alex a wink, as if saying that everything was exactly as it should have been.

Suddenly, ominously, a spotlight was dropped on her from a helicopter. She could almost hear a collective gasp as the ‘Super’ symbol on her chest came into prominence, and her secret came out for everyone to see.

  
Without waiting for another second, Kara flew off, leaving in her wake a National City overjoyed with the prospect of their own superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I thought of putting another scene in, but this seemed like the best ending.  
> Also, I'm not sure on who to give Kara a relationship with (if anyone, that is.) Any suggestions?  
> Which canon stories do you want me tweaking here?  
> Comment below, let me know!


	3. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's done it. She has literally gone and done it. The world knows her now.  
> Kara has to stay in National City for a while.   
> That means she needs a job: and there is one person who can help her in that area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow. Hello! I'm back!   
> This chapter focuses a bit more on Kara than on Supergirl, but I promise to update sooner next time.
> 
> Maybe. 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

Diana Prince didn’t know who she was angry at: Alex Danvers, for going on the stupid flight that ended up crashing; Kara, for always being a little too compassionate for her own good; herself, for uttering  _ those things  _ that she should not have even thought, let alone said. Nevertheless, she paced around the tiny little apartment, waiting for someone,  _ anyone, _ to return.

 

Unfortunately, it was a  _ swoosh  _ from the window that alerted Diana that Kara was back, accompanied by the sound of water dripping off of her. Diana thanked the Gods quickly for the fact that her back was turned on Kara, so that Kara could not see her completely freaking out. Then she cursed the Gods for this situation. Kara didn’t seem to be moving-- didn’t even seem to be breathing, and Diana’s heart dropped.

 

Turning as slowly as she could, for every step felt painful, her eyes met Kara’s. Her heart plummeted even further. Kara was in the ‘cold mode’, something they taught every soldier of  Themyscira. Shove your emotions as deep down as you could, never let anything break the surface. Kara, who wore her heart on her sleeve, had never particularly been good at it, but her performance at the moment was looking exceptional. A chill went down Diana’s spine.

 

“Kara.”, she started, but couldn’t continue.  _ What could she say? What could she say that could, in any way, salvage this situation? _

 

“Don’t.”, Kara cut her off with a whisper, breaking eye contact. “Don’t… say… anything.”

 

Diana would be repeatedly pummeled by Ares a thousand times over rather than look Kara in the eye at the moment. 

 

Diana had never,  _ never _ , felt so ashamed of herself. Here was Kara, who she had taken in, and who had honored her by accepting Diana as a mentor-- a sister, even. And the first moment things went sideways and it got risky, Diana had slammed a figurative door in her face. Kara, a person who had lost so many homes, and now, because of Diana, so went Themyscira.

 

_ If you do this, there’s no coming back! _

 

Kara looked so heartbroken, Diana couldn’t take it.

 

“It’ll be okay.”, Diana said soothingly, taking a few steps towards Kara. “We’ll talk to Artemis and w--”

 

“No.”, Kara cut her off yet again, and Diana could just the anger boiling in her voice.

 

“Kara.”, she tried again. “You can’t do--”

 

“No, Diana.”, Kara turned to her, and Diana was surprised at how determined she sounded. “I  _ can  _ do this, and I will.”

 

Diana didn’t think this could get any worse. She was wrong.

 

“I can’t.”, Kara said, almost growling at every word. “I can’t return to Themyscira.”

 

“Kara--”, Diana started. “About what I said--”

 

“As for what you said.”, Kara cut her off again, and Diana’s horrible feeling returned. “You meant it; I can tell. And it’s not the only reason I’m staying.” 

 

Diana flinched as the confession finally came out, and the fact that she’d expected it did not make it sting any less. 

 

“The alien attacks on National City are going to rise because of me.”, Kara said slowly. “You know they will. I need to stay here to protect the people. It’s my duty.”

 

Diana opened and closed her mouth a few times, for the first time in many years at a loss for words. Apparently, there was nothing left to say, but she refused to give up just yet. She couldn’t just give up. No, not on Kara, the one healthy relationship in her life. She will  _ not  _ mess this up.

 

“I am sorry.”, she whispered, and she loathed to admit that it was difficult to get the words out.

 

“Don’t be.”, Kara’s eyes still looked hurt, but her posture was compassionate. It pained Diana more than a thousand insults would. “But I can’t return, Diana.”

 

In perhaps the longest silence of her life, Diana simply stood there. 

 

“I--”, Kara said finally. “I think you should go.”

 

Diana’s heart shattered in that moment. Finally, we had completely messed up every single relationship in her life.  _ Way to go.  _ But she would give Kara the space she deserves. Walking over to the door, she pulled it open, her head hanging down.

 

There was nothing else to be said. Diana walked out, closing the door behind her-- intent on going back to Themyscira as soon as she could. 

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Alex was fuming as she stomped her way to her apartment.  _ Kara literally just flew and lifted a plane and what was she thinking? _ This was not how you protected your identity. Absolutely not. And everyone also saw the Super symbol.  _ Where did she get a suit anyway? What? _

 

Alex threw open the door of her apartment, ready to vent out everything going on in her brain when she immediately stopped. Because Kara was sitting on the couch with a beer (huh?) in her hand, her legs on the table. Her eyes were red and puffy-- a clear indication that she had been crying. Contrary to what people may think, Kara did not cry that often.

 

Alex wasn’t angry anymore.

 

Dropping her bag, she shuffled over to the couch to sit next to Kara, immediately taking her hand. Alex didn’t say anything, because Kara wasn’t even looking at her. In fact, Kara didn’t seem to be looking at anything; simply sniffling slightly. Alex didn’t quite know what to do, but she held Kara as close as she could.

 

They stayed, leaning on each other, neither saying anything, for a long time.

 

“What happened?”, Alex eventually asked Kara, her voice concerned.

 

“Nothing.”, Kara responded, which wasn’t at all believable, considering how raspy and shattered she sounded; how her voice shuddered at the end of the sentence.

 

“It’s okay.”, Alex said instead, because there was no use pushing; no use trying to quell her own curiosity when Kara was hurting. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

Alex suddenly noted that Diana wasn’t around, and her mind started putting together the non-existent pieces. Her fists clenched even tighter around Kara. If Diana had  _ anything  _ to do with this, she was going to track the millionaire down and punch her as hard as she could. 

 

_ No one hurt Alex Danvers’ sister and got away with it. _

 

“It’s going to be okay.”, Alex whispered in Kara’s ear, and she didn’t care how long she had to sit with her arms around Kara, as long as Kara was better at the end of it.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Alex still didn’t believe that they had spent the night snuggling on the couch. It didn’t matter, though, because she had fallen asleep shortly after Kara had, and woken up on the couch all alone with a sore back. 

 

When Alex woke up to find Kara nowhere in sight, she looked around quickly, a bit frantically, even. Surely, Kara would not leave without saying anything at all! …  _ Wouldn’t she? _

 

Her fears were quelled, though, when Kara stepped out of the kitchen in her yesterday clothes, a coffee in her hand and a giant smile on her face. Alex couldn’t explain how relieved she was to have her sunny sister back, instead of the sad brooding version of last night. She didn’t think Kara knew how to brood till last night.

 

“Morning!”, Kara called, handing her the coffee mug, which Alex accepted gratefully. 

 

“Morning.”, Alex replied, taking a sip of the coffee. “Ah. Still making the best coffees, I see.”

 

Kara chuckled and flushed at the compliment, but then continued to walk around the apartment.  _ Was she… redecorating?  _ Alex’s heartbeat rose a little at what that meant. Was Kara going to stay?

 

“So.”, Alex finally asked, causing Kara to freeze on her way to Alex’s room. “You planning on staying a while?”

 

“Um.”, Kara started, fiddling with her glasses like she did when she was nervous. “I-- uh, I was going to ask you-- but, um--”

 

Kara’s blabbering was interrupted by Alex laughing at her sister’s adorable antics, because  _ how could someone could can stop bullets be so adorably naive?  _ Alex quickly got up from her comfortable place on the couch, grabbing Kara by the shoulders to get her attention.

 

“My home is your home.”, Alex said. “Okay?”

 

Before Alex realised, she was being wrapped in a hug by Kara, which was stronger than Kara’s usually gentle hugs, and admittedly a little painful. The thing she didn’t understand was why such a small offer got such a big reaction out of Kara. But Alex wasn’t going to let go. \

 

Alex wasn’t ever going to let go.

 

“Thank you.”, Kara said softly. Alex slowly extracted herself, but couldn’t help smiling at the fact that Kara was here and here to stay.

 

“So.”, Alex started conversationally. “If you are going to stay--  _ you  _ need a job. Any ideas?”

 

“I think.”, Kara started, nodding a little. “I think I may know a few people around. I’ll call in a favour for a while.”

 

“And what around your… other job?”

 

“Other what?”, Kara asked, confused. Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Your space-flying, plane-catching job.”, Alex reiterated, leading Kara to wince a little bit.

 

“ _ Oh.  _ That job.”, Kara said, leading Alex to go “hm-hm” and cross her arms over her chest.

 

“And don’t think you’re off the hook, either. If I wasn’t so sore and so late for work, you’d be getting roasted right now.”

 

Kara actually laughed at that, glancing at the clock to see that  _ yes, it was late.  _

 

“Well, I better be going. Time to go job-surfing.”, Kara finally said, walking over to the door. “Good day at your job!” 

 

Alex said her goodbye as the door shut. She rubbed her jaw a bit, because she had smiled more in the last two minutes than she had in the last two weeks. Still, she couldn’t keep the self-satisfying smile off her face.

 

Having her sister around was always a good thing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The number on the elevator slowly went up as she shuffled slightly, listening to NSYNC playing as the elevator music. (Impeccable choice. Kara was duly impressed.) She was a little surprised that the elevator was empty, considering that she’d seen tens of people enter the building. It was a nice elevator, even. 

 

The sound system went  _ ting!,  _ the elevator doors opened, and Kara stepped out with her hands in her pockets. She immediately noticed the people gasping at her, looking at her in a mixture of bewilderment and awe. A man wearing a cardigan dropped the red vine he was eating.

 

Kara tried to ignore the looks and walked straight up to the office in the middle of the bullpen. It was strikingly white, with about twenty televisions showing different news channels on the back wall. There was a balcony attached, a desk and a couch. Everything was lavishly decorated.

 

Kara didn’t expect anything less from Cat Grant, either.

 

As she walked right into the office, she could hear even more gasps from the people of the bullpen, as well as some murmuring all around. Kara frowned; what was going on? Sure, her alter ego got this reaction all the time, but why were people noticing plain old Kara Danvers? She looked at herself to make sure that her ‘Super armour’ wasn’t at all visible. 

 

“ _ Is she insane?”,  _ Kara picked up with her super-hearing. “ _ She has a death wish.” “She’s here on a suicide mission.” “She dead, bro.” “The boss is going to pulverize her to tiny little air molecules and scatter them across the solar system.” _

 

Okay, then…

 

Deciding to ignore everyone else, Kara stepped into the office. There were a few people standing around, discussing the next edition, perhaps. But they all grew quiet and stared at Kara, something she was starting to get more annoyed of by the minute. Someone else ran in after Kara; the assistant.

 

“Please, Ms. Grant.”, she said. “I tried to stop her, but she is  _ so  _ fast.”

 

“Sorry about that.”, Kara muttered, so that only the assistant could hear her.

 

Miss Cat Grant herself was lounging on a giant chair behind a giant desk. She looked older, Kara realised with a shock. But she was still Cat Grant, and the ‘I don’t care’ attitude was still there. Except that it was now amplified to the point that she hadn’t even looked up from the article that she was reading.

 

“Well, what does this waste of my time want?”, she snapped, still not looking up from the article she was reading. “And why, Miss Teschmacher, have you  _ not called security yet?” _

 

The assistant, Ms. Teschmacher, shuffled out behind Kara, and she barely resisted rolling her eyes. Everywhere Cat Grant went, she controlled and dominated. Kara knew that, and she did get exasperated when Cat didn’t give anyone the time of day.

 

“If you would look at me, Cat.”, Kara started, almost smirking as her voice registered to Cat and the perfect eyebrows shot up in shock. “Maybe you’ll find out.”

 

This  _ finally  _ convinced her to look up, and Cat Grant couldn’t keep the smirk off her lips or shock off her face. 

 

“Lina Lee, as I live and breathe.”, Cat said, standing up from her lounge chair, trying to keep her voice moderated. “What a surprise.”

 

At this point, people from looking from a smirking Cat to a smirking Kara, wondering what the hell was going on, if someone had drugged Cat when they weren’t looking, if Cat had finally lost it, or if they were just dreaming about this and were going to wake up any moment.

 

“Linda, actually.”, Kara said, taking a step towards the desk. “And I go by Kara now.”

 

“Do you?”, Cat asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows. “Well,  _ Lina _ …”

 

Cat cut herself short, turning to glare at everyone else in the office. Kara cleared her throat, hoping everyone would get the message that they needed to get out, lest the wrath of Cat Grant may be incurred. Luckily, the message got through, and everyone shuffled out as quickly as they could.

 

“Well,  _ Lina _ .”, Cat started again, and Kara did roll her eyes this time, because  _ Cat is so stubborn, this is going to be tough.  _ “You don’t look a day older. Give me your plastic surgeon’s number after this.”, Kara started to indignantly respond, but Cat cut her off. “To what do I owe your appearance?”

 

“Well…”, Kara started. _Well, this is going to be a disaster._ Though she tried not to, Kara started fiddling with her glasses and shuffling on her feet. “I came to the city, yesterday. And I decided to stay for a few days. And I--”

  
  


“Seriously,  _ Linda. _ ”, Cat said, turning back to her table, and picking up the glass of scotch kept there. “You have not changed. If I let you continue, we’re going to be here all day. And my time is  _ very  _ valuable. So let me guess-- you want a temporary job?” Cat turned to appraise Kara, and shrugged. “You’re hired.”

 

“Really?”, Kara frowned, a little surprised at the turn of events.

 

Cat raised her eyebrows at the question, like she was even surprised that Kara had needed to react to that.

 

“ _ Please. _ ”, Cat scoffed, taking a swig of her scotch before glaring at the layout she had in hand. “If you’d continued photography, you’d have a few Pulitzers at this point.”

 

Kara blushed at the praise, and couldn’t stop smiling because this was Cat, and it had been too long, and it felt so nice to talk to someone who could understand, if only barely, what it was to not let the pressure get to you. Who could keep Kara firmly planted on the ground.

 

Kara was preparing to string together as many  _ thank yous  _ as was possible, when she noticed that Cat’s attention was firmly focused on a television behind her. On the breaking news. 

 

The newsman was saying that the  _ Venture _ , which was supposed to launch today, had suffered difficulties in the stratosphere and was now crashing.

 

“I need to go.”, Kara said, and she was thankful that Cat only nodded and told her to leave with a wave of her hand.

 

Running at almost inhuman speed ( _ almost _ ), Kara sheds her clothes to the point where she was in her armour, tossing them in a corner as she raced up to the helipad. Reaching its centre, Kara could feel it shaking beneath her feet as energy surged through her legs. Kara pushed off, and she’s flying-- speeding towards the spaceship.

  
_ Two planes in two days. That has to be some kind of record. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's that and that's Season 2 right there! You know who's coming now, don't you? ;)  
> Actually, a lot of characters are going to be here soon, and I am sad that this was a littler filler-y, but I didn't even realize when I hit seven pages, so I had to stop.  
> Gah.  
> Thank you for your lovely comments, by the way. I can't always respond, but I do always read them.
> 
> How do you think the little family reunion will go? We'll find out, now, won't we?   
> Till then, what do you want to see?
> 
> Comment below, let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think about it? Did you like it? Do you want the chapters to be longer? Shorter? Do you want me to even continue?
> 
> Comment below, let me know!


End file.
